


Past Bell Rings

by AntigueGinger



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dabi has no scars, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Spoilers for chapter 75+, Takes place in the water tribe arch, Time Travel, bamf yona, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger
Summary: Dabi wakes up in a strange forest and is found  by a strange group of people.
Relationships: Todoroki Touya/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Yona/Dabi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

When Dabi opened his eyes he saw the stars. He could do little more than lay and watch the strings of the Galaxy wrap around the sky. His ribs ached and he was too dizzy to move but otherwise he felt fine. Burying his fingers in the cool soil, he took a deep breath of the forest air. He had no idea where he was was or where that bastard scientist sent him but at least it was a peaceful place to die.

He laid still until rustling in the underbrush had him slowing his breathing. If he played dead whatever it was would leave him alone.

“Hey,” a mans voice gave a dull call. “Are you dead, Mr. weirdo?”

He stayed still hoping the man would just leave him alone. That didn’t happen. Instead the man grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Dabi grunted when his ribs where jabbed and the man hummed.

“You are alive. Well so much for an easy dinner.”

“The hell is wrong with you,” he ground out.

The man didn’t answer him but instead shoved his way through the trees and bushes until they were in a clearing lot by a cheery fire.

“Yoon, I found you another patient. Do your doctor thing.”

The man dropped in on the ground and Dabi hissed, grasping his ribs. He barely heard the various shouts and scoldings as he dragged himself to his knees. His head swam and just as he swore death to all of them a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

“I don’t think you should be moving around. That looked like a nasty fall.”

He looked up at her and noticed her confused blink. Probably at his burns and staples but he was instead surprised when she blushed and looked away. “Sorry to be rude I’ve just never seen eyes so blue.”

“Princess,” a young boy with feathers in his hair said leaning over both of them. “This man is a stranger and for all we know be a spy from the fire tribe. Maybe a few are still loyal to Soo-Jin.”

She stood looking at the boy. Her hair was bright red and eyes a deep violet but she was also dirty. Her hands looked calloused like she was familiar with battle despite her wide eyes and round face. Her companion looked just as innocent as her, if a few years younger. He held himself tall though as they whispered as if scolding the girl. She only smiled listening to him.

Looking around the clearing he noticed the dark haired man who brought him to the clearing was getting yelled at by a white hair man in white silk clothes stained with blood. He was covered in bandages and the white claw that was his right hand flexed as he threatened the dark haired man who was also covered in bandages. He noted that every member of their party with only two exceptions looked fresh from a battle. One of those exceptions crouched in front of him with a bright smile.

“Hello Young man,” the blond cheered gaining everyone’s attention. For some reason the medallion in his hair was mesmerizing in the fire light, for a moment reflecting purple light over the boys face. “Zeno was curious how you got here.”

Silence fell over all of them and the kid with feathers even went so far as to step in the way of the girl.

“I don’t know.” He said, finally standing. The blond caught his arm as he stumbled and Dabi froze when he felt the soft skin and nails biting into his wrist. His scars were gone. All the skin grafts and stitched and everything was gone.

Impossible.

That was irreparable damage.

The doc said himself there was nothing that could heal him!

The boy squeezed his arm again “Excuse me Young Man but you have received a gift from the dragons. Now is not the time to panic. If you would, let the young one treat your wounds then eat.”

He took a breath, a long breath, and let himself sit again. The green haired guy leaned over him with a smile.

“I’m going to make this clear. If you attack anyone here, I will not hesitate you send you flying.”

“Charming” he grumbled.


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dabi makes his choice.

After a couple days of being with the strange group as most members healed, Dabi came to know their dynamics. They were all so close for such a large group with all of it revolving around the girl, Yona. He didn’t know why some of the group called her “princess” but the entirety of this group was strange. The child, Yoon, treated their wounds and cooked and responded to any praise with unwavering confidence. The man that found him in the forest, Hak, tried to stick to the outside of the chaos and was hopelessly in love with her. Jae-Ha, the one with green hair who threatened him, was just as helpless but tried to stay above it all. The white haired one with the way too nice clothes, Kija, seemed to start most the chaos with insane panics and the high manic everyday that easily dragged the rest including the masked one in the party. The creepy one, Zeno, was probably the only one that willingly threw himself into the chaos. There were a few times that Dabi caught his watching the group with a strangely nostalgic look, and him with a blank look that seemed to go right through him.

Somehow despite having no idea who these people were or even where he was he ended traveling with them. All through the wilderness he listened to them chat, share stories and observations, the occasional spar when everyone was mostly healed. He was surprised when at finding each of their quirks had the same dragon basis. When he saw them in action he balked at the idea that he almost joined the matches. No way he was going to risk his well being against them. Perhaps the only normals in the group was Yona and Yoon but they both seemed quirkless. Yona however was quick to show her merit too.

One hunting trip later and he doubted he could ever see her the same.

It wasn’t until they arrived in a market and Yoon threatened starvation to sell medicine that he found his niche in the motley crew. Dabi was the genuinely charming one that could pull more costumers than just thirsty young girls. At least he thought until Hak convinces half the market to check out their stall. He never would have imagined Shin-Ah was so shy about his face.

It was when he was chatting with a shop keeper about weapons that he heard exactly where he was and I felt the curiosity set in. Sky tribe? Fire tribe? He really had no idea where he was. Or maybe when he was would have been more accurate...

Yona’s soft look when she talked about looking forward to change did make it slightly clearer about why Hak and Jae-Ha seemed so interested in her. A heart with compassion and spirit was always desired. Even as all the village girls fawned over Hak, Yona patted at her chest with a disturbed look but continued on as of nothing happened. He watched her dance around him for hours, and Jaeha around her in turn.

After so long, he left. He listen to the vendors haggle and gossip with patrons. Smelled the sugary treats and street food. He even watched children running as they waved sticks at their friends. All of it was so overwhelming yet somehow peaceful. Heroes were no where in sight and he wasn’t a villain here. Just a guy walking through a market.

“Zeno believes young sir will need new clothes.” The blondes appearance had his heart in his throat and flames warming his palm.

Clenching his fists he turned his glare on the child. “Don’t sneak up on me. Now why would I need new clothes?”

Zeno only looked over him and smiled. “Because the dragon god that blessed you did not gift you proper clothing.”

Dabi looked down at his ripped, blood stained jeans and well worn T-shirt then to the robes everyone else wore. Flowing fabrics of silk or linen, obviously made of natural dyes but still vibrant nonetheless. They were not his style but he also didn’t have the skin grafts and scars.

Uncontiosly his fingers traced under his eye when he agreed. “I’ll find my own clothing.”

It never occurred to him, but did his quirk work in this world? He thought he felt the heat earlier but now, running his fingertips over very flammable cloth that he could only call beyond traditional, he had to make it a serious consideration. He already struggled to only exist in his world before Stain gave him a reason to live. The League had given him a pass to use his fire freely and indulge in all his violent revenge fantasies only to now relearn his iron control.

“Zeno thinks young sir is a threat to Zeno’s family.” The bubbly voice was now serious despite the strange speech. “Zeno wanted to ask where young sir came from and what the intention was.”

Pulling his hand away from the pale blue robes he was watching he glared at the child. “Hak found me remember? I never asked to be cared for. I was ready to die.”

“Young Hak is very kind. Then which dragon gifted young sir their blood? Zeno does see the flames on fingers and Dragon in young sir’s heart. Share the memory.”

Dabi looked back the the bright robes and thought back to that night. He didn’t remember much but what he did...

“It’s none of your business. I never intended to travel with you guys for long. Now that we’re at a market I’ll find my way.”

“Young Sir better think carefully about that. A gift like yours is special. If you reveal it you might just end up in a cell or killed.”

His eyes narrowed on the small boy but despite it he just smiled and plucked a set or robes from the vendor. “This one!”

Dabi looked over the faded blue and ran a thumb over the splotched white, purple, and black trim. The dye looked poorly done but as the wind caught it the shifting colors looked reminiscent of his flames.

“So sorry,” the vendor said, “it was my son’s first practice with dyeing. He was just so proud I had to bring it. I have others with similar colors if you like!”

A small boy no bigger than Shouto was when he left peaked around his father’s legs. As the man gestured helplessly, hand settling on the child’s back. Large dark eyes flicked between him and the robes until he sighed.

“No,” he said taking the fabric from Zeno and draping it over his arm. “How much are you asking for it?

The boy smiled wide, showing off his missing tooth, and Dabi could only smile. After the man scrambled to finish the purchase Dabi bowed slightly to the kid. “Thank you for making these. Keep at it kid.”

As they watched away Zeno watched him. “Young sir talks strangely too. Where is young sir from.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

He paused at what seemed to be a gambling based archery. It startled him to see the tiny red haired girl standing with a bow in her hand. The men surrounding the area all laughed and joked at her until Hak’s voice rang out over the crowd. He didn’t hear the words but the way everything about her changed.

Her gaze hardened, her back straightened, and with a single smooth motion she hit theenter mark.

He felt the hard kick his heart gave to his ribs. He smirked even as the girls eyes softened when she looked back to Hak.

“Okay,” he admitted quietly, “I’m a little curious about this group.” He looked to Zeno’s suspicious scowl. “I might travel with you guys for a while after all.”


End file.
